A moving object refers to a device which is capable of moving from a predetermined position to another position, and moves from a particular position to another position using a traveling means such as a wheel, a rail, a walking leg, or the like. A moving object may collect external information using a sensor and the like and then move according to the collected information or may also be moved by a user using a separate manipulation means.
Such a moving object may include various movable devices. For example, a moving object may include a vehicle, a cart, various pieces of construction equipment, a cleaning robot, a toy car, a medical device that is movable using a wheel or the like, a moving robot used for industrial or military purposes, and the like.
Among the above-mentioned, the cleaning robot is a device capable of autonomously traveling on a floor surface and automatically cleaning an area to be cleaned. Such a cleaning robot detects distances to obstacles such as pieces of furniture, office supplies, and walls within an area to be cleaned by using various sensors and the like, and uses the detected information to clean the area to be cleaned while traveling so as not to collide with the obstacles.
The cleaning robot may clean a floor surface using at least one of a dry cleaning method in which cleaning is performed by suctioning foreign substances such as dust from the floor surface and a wet cleaning method in which cleaning is performed by rubbing a floor surface with a damp cloth.